gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Right Honourable Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company
"The EITC recognizes a newborn power. With the EITC no longer under Leon's command, we can rebuild what he destroyed. Under my command, we will become a force so strong we shall become unstoppable by all! Soon the name 'East India Trading Company' shall become feared by all who see the name and hear it. Where others have failed, I will not!" -- Lord Samuel Redbeard Samuel Redbeard is a hardened and very elite EITC Lord. He is the leader of the EITC (not that scab, Leon) and intends to stay that way for many years to come. His first EITC guild was The EITC's Elite, and then the Black Mercenary's. After than, he created the United Trading Co., and then the Black Officers, and that remains his guild today. He has granted a full pardon to all those loyal to him, and intends to see to it that Captain Leon be destroyed. He is a Founding Father of the Player Made EITC. The others being Giratina Origin Forme, Ben Costello, Pablo Swordmaster, and Nathaniel Scurvyskull. He is the founder, owner, and leader of the EITC Council of the Elders. He became the First in Command of The Co. Empire, and he led it with a force so strong that it shook the Caribbean itself! He was inducted into the EITC by Captain Ellison Shaw, and now is extremely high up in command of the EITC. He is RIGHT under Lord Beckett as far as rank and leadership goes. He is currently LvL 50, and very skilled in all skills. he currently heads the East India Trading Company. Samuel's Early Life Samuel Harrington was born on the island now known as Raven's Cove to Jolly Roger and Tia Dalma. He was raised on Raven's Cove, and led a happy and simple life. That's when his life would change forever. El Patron cmae on his ship, and took many people for his crew. Samuel Redbeard was one of those people. He served El Patron with pride and honor, until he decided to leave for another pirate crew. he sailed with many feared pirates, and eventually changes his name to Redbeard, as that was more pirate like. One day, while readying the cannons for a raid against Fort Kingshead, a massive Ship of the LIne cameand attacked thie ship he was on. It was the HMS Victoria, the flagship for the EITC at the time. It killed most of Samuel's Crew, and sunk the ship. Samuel then boarded the Victoria and demanded to speak with the head of the ship. Two EITC Officers took Samuel into the ships cabin. And there, sitting at a desk, was none other than Lord Cutler Beckett. Samuel swore his loyalty to Beckett and to the East India Trading Company, and soon joined them. Becketts first order of business for Samuel was to kill the remaining survivors from the pirate ship. Samuel did this with ease and without regret, and he knew this was his lifes calling. ﻿ Samuel Today As of today, Samuel Redbeard is the GuildMaster of the Black Officers, and the leader of the EITC, and the EITC Black Guard. He can often be found hanging around El Lord Giratina Origin Forme, or Lord Johnny Goldtimbers, or around his wife, Maggie Wildrage. As of today, he has no known children. He can also be found feuding with his nephew, Captain Leon, who claims the EITC as his, even though it is not. He has teamed up with many of his "old day" EITC buddies such as, Pablo Swordmaster, Usman, and James Macstealer to take out Leon. Samuel heads a guild called Black Officers, and is the current leader of the EITC. He is friends with many of the other great leaders of the game, including John Breasly (his nephew), Jack Swordmenace, Richard Goldvane, and Francis Bluehawk. Samuel is currently in possession of the Staff of Armadyl and the Stone of Jas, making him a near god-like model. Do not test him, he will kill you, given the chance. Samuel is currently spending the weekdays in Japan learning the ways of the warrior, and learning to become a Samurai. He has made wonderful progress, and this new knowledge of fighting only greater increases his powers. Samuel has been studying up on Chaos Magick, which is some of the strongest magic out there, to increase his magical knowledge. He has been writing chapters in the Krokonomicon with John Breasly, which is currently in Samuel's possession, as he learns. Samuel and the EITC The East India Trading Company. This name made famous by many men. And one of those men is Lord Samuel Redbeard. Inducted into the EITC by Beckett himself, Samuel is loyal to the EITC, and to Beckett. he carries out all his takses with ease and speed, and he does it flawlessly. He is the current and active leader of the EITC, and has taken up the title of Lord Marshal, or, First in Command. Samuel's first EITC guild was known as The EITC Elites, which was ruled by Pablo Swordmaster. After pablo was banned, Samuel stepped up to take his position as leader of the EITC, and so everybody followed him. Samuel ruled with an iron fist, and everybody knew who he was, and none of them dared to cross his path. He then had the guild Black Mercenary's created, along with Black Mercenary 2. These two guilds made up the largest EITC army in history. Over 1500 men served in it, under Lord Samuel Redbeard. he still rules today, just not as stirct as he used to, due to Captain Leon. Samuel has also created the Elite Black Force, which contains many EITC guilds, because there are so many of them. Samuel's Pictures screenshot_2011-01-29_21-43-23.jpg|Samuel and his EITC Officers screenshot_2011-01-29_21-46-19.jpg|Samuel glaring screenshot_2011-01-29_21-56-37.jpg|Samuel is confused screenshot_2011-01-29_21-48-23.jpg|Lookin' good! Screenshot 2011-01-29 22-07-38.jpg|Some Silver Freeze action Screenshot 2011-01-29 22-07-49.jpg|Samuel blew out his back screenshot_2011-01-29_22-14-13.jpg|Samuel and Maggie Wildrage screenshot_2011-01-29_22-49-28.jpg screenshot_2011-01-29_22-21-56.jpg|Samuel and Joshua Bad2TheB1.jpg|Samuel Redbeard's Motto screenshot_2011-01-22_20-47-02.jpg|Samuel's playercard screenshot_2011-01-29_21-52-35.jpg|Samuel's servant Grunt screenshot_2011-01-30_11-26-58.jpg|Samuel drawing his cutlass screenshot_2011-01-30_11-33-48.jpg|Samuel and Remington the Vicious screenshot_2011-01-30_11-26-59.jpg|Samuel's EITC ring Portraits taken by John Breasly's artisans. Samuel's Titles *Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company *Commander in the British Royal Navy *Minister of Magic *High Inquisitor *High Elder of the EITC Council of the Elders *Elder of the Dagon'Hai Order *Head of the Order of the Fang *Alhazred *Head of the Advance Guard *Lord of Death *Head of the Auror Office *Order of Merlin ~ Member *Order of the Phoenix ~ Member *Elder of the Dagon'Hai *Samurai *Master of Death *Master of Balance *Grand Sorcerer *Co-Writer of the Krokonomicon *Dragon Warrior *Auror *Ethereal Mystic *Ethereal Illusionist *Ethereal Alchemist The OFFICIAL '''EITC Ranking System #Recruit #Private #Junior Cadet #Cadet #Guard #Officer #Marine #Corporal #Sergeant #Lieutenant #Veteran #Knight #Commodore(of the Fleet) #Admiral(of the Fleet) #Captain #Commander #Warlord/War-Chief The '''OFFICIAL EITC Titles Lord High Lord Supreme Lord Samuel Redbeard's Rank -- *''Lord Marshal*'' Magicks Samuel Studies *Necromancy *Pyromancy *Ancient Magicks *Chaos Magick *Lunar Magick *Oneiromancy *Legilimency *Occlumency *Alchemy *Voodoo *Shadow Magic *Lightning Magic *Storm Magic *Myth Magic *Ice Magic *Life Magic *Time Magic *Sorcery ( Balance Magic ) Samuel's Most Wanted Enemies #Captain Leon #John Macbatten #Ben Goldeagle #Pearson Wright ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:EITC Category:Non-Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:Royal Navy Category:Order of the Fang Category:Dagon'Hai Order